


Heathers (Spideypool au)

by LonesomeHunter5



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonesomeHunter5/pseuds/LonesomeHunter5
Summary: Peter is a normal nerdy boy, in a not so normal school. With his friend Harry Osborn both have tried to make it through high school. Now senior year has come and for once Peter gets an opportunity for the bullying and torment to stop. He doesn't pass it up.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter sighed and write in a journal. 

September first. Dear who ever, I believe I'm a good person. You know, I think there's good in everyone.

"Peter! Hurry up! You'll be late!" Steve yelled to his son. Peter put stuff in his bag and ran out his room. Steve smiled and Tony smirked.

"Come on champ. Let's go." Peter nodded. He grabbed some fruit and a drink and followed his dad's. JARVIS was talking to Tony.

"So Pete you excited?" Steve asked.

"It's not kindergarten, Steve." Tony joked.

"I know. I'm just asking." Peter nodded and followed them to the car. Then they dropped them off. Steve was waving until they were out of sight. 

But here we are. First day of senior year. And, uh, I look around at these kids I've known all my life and I ask myself. 

Peter sighs and see's Gwen Stacy and M.J. He sighs.

"What happened?" Peter mumbled as he walked down the halls. 

"Freak!" Some kids yelled at a boy. 

"Slut." He heard some girls growl at another. She was lucky with her boyfriend. All the others were just jealous.

"Burnout!" A guy screamed at a girl.

"Bug eyes!" Two girls yelled at a nerdy looking boy.

"Poser!" A girl was getting a picture done and her friends were joking. Then he could hear yelling from the canteen. 

"Lard ass!" Then a roar of laughter. Peter rolled his eyes and got to his locker. A picture of some toddlers was hung up on the inside of his locker. Peter smiled.

"We were so tiny, happy and shiny. Playing tag and getting chased." Peter laughed at the memories of all of them playing together. That mood was ruined by more students calling eachother names.

"Freak!" The quarter backs yelled. Then laughed. 

"Slut!" A senior yelled at his girlfriend. 

"Loser!" Girls sneered as a boy walked pass. 

"Short bus!" A group yell at some goth kid. Peter had no idea why. 

"Singing and clapping. Laughing and napping. Baking cookies, eating paste." Peter told himself as he put books away. 

"Bull dike!" Some girls yelled at a girl who had a sorta male appearance. 

"Stuck up!" A emo girl mumbled as she walked pass Gwen.

"Hunchback!" A boy yelled at another that's back was a little hunched over. 

"Then we got bigger. That was the trigger. Like the Huns invading Rome." Peter slammed his locker shut and walked passed a group. Crashing in to a couple.

"Hooah!" He yelled as he was pushed back a little. 

"Ugh!" The girl yelled as she backed into the lockers. 

"Oh! Sorry," Peter apologized. The boy glared at him as he slowly back away. "Welcome to my school. This ain't no high school. This is the thunder Dome. Hold your breath and count the days. We're graduating soon." Peter was happy. He felt like once he graduated he could be free. Then that feeling was once again ruined.

"White Trash!" Some kids yelled. Peter wished this could stop. 

"College will be paradise if I'm not dead by June," but his Pop's words echoed through his head. Peter smiled. "But I know, I know life can be beautiful, I pray I pray for a better way. If we changed back then. We could change again. We can be beautiful." Peter smiled as he headed to the canteen. Hopefully he could find Harry. 

"Aw!" Someone tripped a guy up. Another feeling of Peter's ruined. 

"Just not today," Peter turned around and helped the guy up. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked. Being friendly.

"Get away, nerd!" He scoffed. Peter froze but scratched his head.

"Oh- okay." Peter just carried on walking to the canteen. Even more name calling. Great.

"Freak!" Girls yelled at a girl who's legs would wobble a lot.

"Slut!" A girl yelled at her best friend.

"Cripple!" Some boy had laughed at a boy in a wheelchair. That was cruel. 

"Homo!" A girl yelled at a gothic girl.

"Homo!" A boy yelled at a mosher kid.

"Homo!" A group pointed to Peter as they shouted it. All laughed. Peter walked in the canteen and grabbed a tray. 

"Things will get better as soon as my letter comes from Harvard, Duke or Brown. Away from this coma. Take my diploma. Then I can blow this town," Peter just got a small carton of milk and a cookie. "Dream of ivy covered walls and smokey smoky french cafés." Peter walked passed Flash. Bumping into him.

"Watch it!" He yelled. Then got an idea. 

"Fight the urge to strike a match and set this dump ablaze." Peter imagined the school in flames. It kinda made him happy. Then he felt his lunch tray getting slapped out his hands. 

"Ooooops." Flash laughed. Peter stared holes in the back of his head.

"Flash Thompson. Third year as linebacker. And eighth year of smacking lunch trays.... And being a huge dick!" Peter yelled. Flash heated that and walked to Peter making him back up. He grabbed the boys collar.

"What did you say to me, skank?" Well now Peter got a new name. Peter just didn't want to piss him off.

"Aaahh! Nothing," he smiled and backed away. He couldn't be getting in a fight the first day. Anyway he needed to find Harry. Peter repeated one thing in his head, remember to Pop's words. "But I know, I know. Life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray for a better way. We were kind before. We can be kind once more. We can be beautiful. Aah! Hey Harry." Peter had turned around and jumped. He didn't see Harry. Harry smiled. 

"Hey." Harry had a lunch tray and both started to talk.

Harry Osborn. My best friend since diapers. Harry then brought up the time they were going to hang out.

"We on for movie night?" Peter smiled.

"Yeah! You're on Jiffy pop detail." Peter playfully punched Harry. 

"I rented it's a wonderful life." Peter was confused. Why that movie?

"Oh, again? Wait, don't you have it memorized by now?" Peter asked. He remembered Harry watching it a lot because of the ending.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending." Harry shrugged. Sometimes he would just like to go out the real world and into his own.

"Harry Ostruck! Wide load! Ha! Hahaaaa!" Jason yelled. He hit a tray out of Harry's hands. Food went on the floor. Like Peter's. 

"Jason Kenzie, quarterback. He is the smartest guy on the football team, which is kind of like being the tallest Dwarf." Jason and Flash were laughing. It was funny to them.

"Haha! Alright!" Peter got angry. Gwen and M.J looked towards the boys. 

"Hey! Pick that up! Right now." Peter growled. Jason turned around looking pissed.

"I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me?" Flash walked behind Jason. Peter clicked his tongue.

"Yes. I am. I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend? You're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendent." Peter was now close up to Jason's face. The Jason smiled.

"You have a zit right there." Everyone burst into a fit of laughter. Peter sighed. Harry put a hand on his back.

"Dear Journal. Why?" A boy was by his self and he looked sad.

"Why do they hate me?" He asked himself. Harry looked at his hands and wanted to scream.

"Why don't I fight back?" Harry asked himself that. He had the power to.

"Why do I act like such a creep?" Flash asked himself. M.J had commented he acted a little creepy.

Why? Peter thought.

"Why won't he date me?" Gwen asked M.J.

"Why did I hit him?" One of the football players asked.

"Why do I cry myself to sleep?" Everyone asked themselves. 

"Why?" Peter asked Harry. He shrugged. He didn't know why.

""Somebody hug me. Somebody fix me. Somebody save me. Send a sign, God. Get me some cold beer. Something to live for." Everyone wanted to cry. So many questions they asked. Peter and Harry just wanted to be noticed as not the loser's. Then everyone gathered and looked at a trio of boys. Peter and Harry followed knowing who it was.

"Hayden, Hayden and Hayden." Everyone watch in aw. 

And then there's the Hayden's. They all float above it all. Peter smiled thinking what it would be like to be them.

"I love Hayden, Hayden and Hayden." People were whispering to each other. Harry smiled they all walked passed. Many started to whisper how they hated them. How they wanted them. How they needed them.

"Hayden McNamara, head basketball player. His father is loaded," Peter was explaining to a freshman. The boy nodded listening to Peter. "He sells engagement rings. Hayden Duke, runs the yearbook. No discernable personality. But his mother paid for something for him. And Hayden Chandler, the almighty. He's a mythic bitch." The boy laughed. Harry chuckled.

"Really?" The boy asked. Harry nodded. 

"They're solid Teflon, never bothered, never harassed. I would give anything to be like that." Peter told. Harry sighed. He too would give anything to be like that. A girl popped by Peter and Harry. Both boys jumped.

"I'd like to be their girlfriend." Many hummed.

"That would be beautiful." People told. Everyone wanted to date one of them.

"If I sat at their table girls would notice me." The freshman boy yelled. Peter chuckled. The kid caught on quick.

"So beautiful." Everyone wanted to sit by them. Everyone would get a date then.

"I'd like them to be nicer!" Harry yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"That would be beautiful." If they were nice then many wouldn't get kicked or bullied as much. 

"I'd like to kidnap a Hayden and photograph him naked in an abandoning warehouse and leave him tied up for the rats." A girl told. Everyone just looked at her and took five steps away from her.

"Oh. I have to go to class. See you later Peter." Peter nodded and headed to the bathroom. He walked in at the right time.

The bell entire off and Hayden D was throwing up again.

"Grow up Hayden. Bulimia is so '87." Hayden C rolled his eyes and looked in the mirror. He was growing good facial hair. He was proud. 

"Maybe you should see a doctor, Hayden." Hayden M told. 

"Yeah, Hayden. Maybe I should." Then he threw up again. 

"Ah, Hayden and Hayden...." Then there was the sound of someone throwing up again.

"And Hayden. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell. Over all the vomiting. You're late for class." Ms Warren crossed her arms. She knew they would be in here and always check so that the Hayden's didn't skip class.

"Hayden wasn't feeling well, we're helping him." Hayden C told. The teacher rolled her eyes.

"Not without a hall pass you're not. Weeks detection." Ms Warren told. Peter quickly written a hall pass and cleared his throat.

"Um, actually, Ms Warren. All four of us are out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee." Peter was unsure himself. The teacher grabbed the note and looked at it.

"I see you're all listed. Hurry up and get where you're going." Ms Warren walked out and Hayden C grabbed the hall pass. He looked at it.

"This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?"" He asked Peter stood up straight.

"Uh, Peter. Stark-Rogers. I crave a boom." Peter was confident. He had some confidence.

"What boom?" Hayden C asked. Peter took a breath and looked at both of the Hayden's. 

"Um, let me sit at your table, at lunch, just once. No talking necessary. If people think that you guys tolerate me, then they'll leave me alone." All the Haydens started to laugh. Peter needed to do better.

"Before you answer. I also do report cards, permission slips and absence notes." Hayden had done throwing up but was still hunched over the toilet.

"How about prescriptions?!" Hayden D yelled. The other Hayden got annoyed.

"Shut up, Hayden!" He yelled.

"Sorry Hayden." Hayden D got up and started to fix up his green suit. It was almost like a uniform but still their own clothes. Hayden C wore a red suit and Hayden M wore yellow.

"For a greasy little nobody. You do have good bone structure." Hayden C grabbed Peter's face and looked at it very closely. Then he put both of his thumbs in Peter's mouth looking at his teeth. Then let go of him.

"And a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's very important." Hayden M explained. Peter was kinda scared. He was ready to call his dad and get his iron man suit. Hayden M just smiled. Then Hayden D unlocked the stall door and leaned against the door frame.

"Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds." He told. Peter looked at himself and looked up at Hayden. Was he fat? He didn't know. 

"And you know, you know, you know. This could be beautiful. A new outfit, maybe some lip barn. And we're on our way. Get this boy some blush and Hayden I need your brush. Let's make him beautiful." Hayden C smiled. 

"Let's make him beautiful." Hayden D commented. 

"Let's make him beautiful." Hayden M repeated. Then Hayden C grabbed Peter's face and looked in straight in the eyes.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Okay!" Peter yelled. They told Peter to swap his clothes and they changed his hair.

Classes had ended. Harry had accidentally bumped into Flash.

"Out of my way geek!" He yelled Harry held up his books in defence.

"I don't want trouble." Flash just pointed at him.

"You're gonna die at 3 pm." Harry was hoping Peter's dad could drop him off. Just so he couldn't bump into Flash. In the most of his thoughts, Harry didn't realise he bumped into some girls.

"Don't you dare touch me. Get away pervert." They both turned around and walked away.

"What did I ever do to them?" Harry asked himself. Everyone started to mumble stuff like who could survive this or I can't escape this or I think I'm dying. Then all froze and looked.

"Who's that with Hayden?" They asked. Harry wanted to get to the front of the crowd so he could see who it was. 

"Hayden, Hayden Hayden and someone." Everyone was shocked. Harry was trying to push in the front. He needed to see the lucky person.

"Hayden, Hayden, Hayden and a hottie." Some girls commented. Harry finally got to the front.

"Hayden, Hayden, Hayden...." Harry couldn't believe it. 

"Peter?" He asked. Everyone heard the name.

"Peter." Everyone said to each other. Hayden C dumped Peter's old clothes in the bin. He now wore a suit like the three Haydens but it was blue. He didn't mind. Only if he was going to bet left alone.

You know, you know, you know. Life can be beautiful. You hole you dream, you pray. And you get your way. Ask me how it feels. Lookin' like hell on wheels. My God, it beautiful. Peter sat on the Hayden's lunch table.

"Wanna say something. Everyone can hear you." Peter nodded.

"I might be beautiful and when you're beautiful. It's a beautiful fricken day!" The Hayden's cheered and were happy with their new member. 

" Oh. We need to go. Let's go Peter." Harry didn't have a chance to speak to Peter. He was gone. All were now in the hall. 

"Peter I need a letter. Oh wait you need nothing to lean on. Hayden!" Hayden D kneeled to Peter's hight and turned around. Letting him use his back. All were just slightly taller than Peter. 

"What does it need to say?" Peter asked.

"I would love for you to come to Flashs party. I've asked him and he said it's fine. Hope you can make it love M.J. and put three X's at the end." Peter hummed and finished the note. Then he ripped it out and passed it to Hayden.

"So what now Hayden?" Hayden M asked. He put one finger up, shushing Hayden M.

"M.J! Come over here will you!" Hayden C yelled. 

"What do you think he wants?" M.J asked Gwen.

"Maybe to ask you out?" She suggested.

"As if." Then both girls walked over.

"Will you be a dear and pass this to Harry Osborn." M.J and Gwen looked at him strangely. 

"What's on it?" M.J asked. Hayden stopped her. 

"Nothing. It guy problems. He's having trouble. Don't open it." Gwen cringed and M.J looked like she wanted it paper out her hands. But she agreed. Before she could leave Peter quickly took the paper of her. 

"Actually don't." Hayden C grabbed it back and passed it to M.J just telling her to do it. Then he stared at Peter. The girls had now gone.


	2. Candy store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo Peter don't turn your back on Harry

"Are we going to have a problem?!" Hayden C yelled. Peter gulped and backed into the locker. Hayden C got close to Peter's face. He was pissed.

"You got a bone to pick," Hayden growled. Peter was going to say something but got interrupted. "You've come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick?!" Peter breathed and went to walk away put was pushed back into the lockers. Hayden C smiled while the other two giggled.

"I'd normally slap your face off. And everyone here could watch. But I'm feeling nice, here's some advice. Listen up, biotech!" Hayden C was now every close to to Peter's face. He was kinda getting scared. Should he ring up his dad's to come pick him up or his uncles or Natasha? No. He was going to do that. He wasn't scared. Well not completely.

"I like." Both Hayden's began. Hayden C grabbed Peter's collar and looked him straight in the eye. 

"Looking hot. Buying stuff they cannot." Peter knew his family was on the rich side. He remembered his dad talking about it once and said once he gets in to highschool then he would get to know Hayden C. That was far from true.

"I like." Again the other two started his sentence. Peter wasn't going to question it. He'd already pissed Hayden C off already. 

"Drinkin' hard. Maxin' dad's credit card." No wonder he had everything he wanted. Hayden would spend all his dad's money. 

"I like." Peter looked down really ashamed. Was he really going to let his best friend get tricked? Yes. And he was a horrible person for letting these monster do it.

"Skippin' gym. Scaring her. Screwing him." Hayden C had point to Peter when he said that, making the other blush but even more ashamed. He has to tell Harry. Right?

"I like." Hayden let go of Peter's collar and stepped back. Then he make a hand gesture down at his clothes.

"Killer clothes." Then all the Hayden's joined in. All smiled. 

"Kickin' nerds in the nose!" While they said that, Hayden D and Hayden M kicked the lockers by Peter. He jumped. Just the reaction they wanted. 

"If you lack the balls, you can go play dolls. Let your daddy fix you a snack." Hayden C grabbed Peter, making sure his back was not against the locker. Then he went he hind Peter putting his hand on his shoulders. Making sure Peter heard every word. 

"Woah." Heyden D smiled. Hayden M giggled. 

"Or you could smoke. Pound some time and coke. In my Porsche with the quarterback." All smiled at Peter. He felt like a lioness surrounded by three lions. He felt weak and not in control. He knew he wasn't. The Hayden's could ruin his reputation in a flash. 

"Honey, whatchu waitin' for? Welcome to my candy store. It's time for you to prove you're not a loser anymore. Then step into my candy store." All three told Peter. Would be rather be a loser than lose his best friend? But if he abandoned the Hayden's then he could be an even bigger target for bullying. 

"Guys fall." Hayden M and Hayden D told. The Hayden D grabbed Peter dragging him out of Hayden C grip. That kinda make him angry. Peter just listened. 

"At your feet. Pay the check." Then Hayden M grabbed Peter with a big smile. 

"Help you cheat." Then both looked at eachother and came closer to Peter. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? Harry could make other friends. Right?

"All you!" Both boys yelled. 

"Have to do." Hayden D was about to say what he needed to do when Hayden C glared at him and turned Peter around.

"Say goodbye to Shamu." All three knew they had Peter in their trap. Peter and Harry would have went their separate ways after high school anyway. Right?

"That freaks!" All yelled. Peter jumped. Then Hayden M grabbed Peter and brought him closer to him. 

"Not your friend. I can tell in the end." Peter didn't like where this was going. 

"If he!" All told. This could be bad.

"Had your shot." Hayden D told. 

"He would leave you to rot!" Maybe that is true. Both Peter and Harry told each other they would do anything to have this opportunity. 

"'Course of you don't care. Fine! Go do his hair. Maybe sesame Street is on." Hayden M joked. Peter couldn't get this off his mind. 

"Woah!" Peter smiled. Maybe these are his friends. If Harry had hi shot, he would make sure Peter didn't ruin it.

"Or forget that creep." Peter nodded. Yes, they were getting through to him.

"And get in my Jeep!" Hayden D grabbed his shoulder. Then Peter felt arms going around his waist.

"Let's go tear up someone's lawn!" That did sound like fun. 

"Honey whatchu waitin' for? Welcome to my candy store! You just gotta prove. You're not a pussy anymore. Then step in to my candy store." Peter was going to prove he wasn't scared. He was going to prove he wasn't a pussy. 

"You can join the team." Hayden C whispered. That sent a chill down Peter's spine. 

"Or you can bitch and moan." The other two told.

"You can live the dream." Hayden C switched to Peter's other ear and whispered. Peter was getting uncomfortable but also happy. Odd.

"Or you hand die alone." Okay. Maybe that was over stepping it a little. 

"You can fly with eagles." Peter was going to tell Hayden C to stop whispering but he couldn't. 

"Or if you prefer." Peter got out of the others grip and started to walk away from then. All knew Harry was going to come soon and Peter could finally prove he's not a loser. 

"Keep on testing me!" Hayden C yelled. He was now leaning against the locker.

"And end up like him!" All pointed at Harry as he entered the hall. Harry smiled at Peter.

"Pete, look! M.J invited me to Flashs party! This proves she likes me!" Harry seemed so happy. Guilt filled his stomach. Wait he going to tell him?

"Um, colour me stoked!" He didn't. He couldn't tell him. Well maybe Harry won't actually go.

"I'm really excited! Oh, I have to go see you later Pete!" Peter waved to Harry and turned around. Then he went straight to the toilets. He couldn't believe he lied to his best friend. The Hayden's followed him and all smiled.

"Honey, whatchu waitin' fo...." Hayden C growled and turned to Hayden D.

"Shut up Hayden!" The other Hayden fell and Hayden M had to catch him.

"Step into my candy store." Hayden C told. He grabbed Peter and pinned him to the wall. Peter was now starting to become a Hayden. But he hadn't proven himself completely.

"Time for you to prove you're not a lame ass anymore!" Peter started to feel a little claustrophobic. But Hayden C wouldn't let him go.

"Then step in to my candy store!" All told. Peter nodded and just didn't question his guilt. He ignored it. 

"It's my candy store. It's my candy. It's my candy store!" All three walked away from Peter. He felt sick. He's going to let his friend get embarrassed. No. He had to stop thinking like that if he wanted to fit in. He then walked out the toilets and that's when a voice spoke to him.

"You shouldn't have bowed down to the pretty little nobodies. They're gonna crush that boy." Peter looked towards the voice and a boy with blond hair was leaning against the lockers.

Wow! He's a cute boy! Hey Wade! You should kiss him!

I'm not going to agree with that and I advise you don't.

"Excuse me.... What?" Peter asked as he looked at the boy. He got up from the lockers and walked towards Peter. 

"Look. You clearly have a good heart. You just need to work to keep it clean." Peter was confused.

"Wha....." Then the boy got closer to his face looking him straight in the eyes.

"We're all born marked for evil." He smiled and walked past Peter. Peter felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Wow! Okay! Don't just quote Baudelaire at me and walk away! Excuse me!" Peter was now looking at this boys back. 

Ooooooo! He's sassy! I like it.

Well. We've just got to his school. Don't start making moves on a boy you've just met.

"Wait. I didn't catch your name." The boy smiled and turned around. A smirk was on his face.

"Oh. I'm sorry but I don't remember throwing it to you." Peter was about to say something but he just walked away. The boy just sighed and looked at Peter hanging out by the lockers. Peter was blushing like crazy.

"Who is that guy?" Jason asked. 

"I don't know but haven't seen him before." Flash told.

"Who does he think he is?" Flash laughed and shrugged.

"Well, Peter's into his act. No doubt." Jason got pissed. No. If Peter liked guys he should just go to him. He's way better.

"Let's just kick his ass." Jason was going to head towards him but flash held him back.

"We're senior's man. We're to old for that shit." Jason didn't listen. He just stormed right up to the boy.

"Hey fairy pants! What'd you mommy say when you told her you were moving here?" Jason was to close.

"My friend just asked you a question." Flash growled. 

"Hey Flash. Doesn't this hall have a no weaklings allowed rule." The boy held in his laughter.

Are they really asking for it?

If they are.... Give them hell.

"Ye. It does." Both laughed. The boy shook his head and looked at the two with a smiled. 

"Oh but they seem to have an open door policy for assholes with no life, though." The Hayden's even heard that. Many kids who were around heard. Flash and Jason were getting really pissed.

"Hold his arm." Jason told. Flash did but the boy kicked Jason in the stomach and elbowed Flash. Then he punched Flash so that he fell. Peter was surprised. Oh no. This boy was going to die.


	3. Something

Okay this was originally for a friend. She used to love Heathers musical and Spideypool. So I thought I'd be a nice friend and write this for her. Then today she told me she didn't like Spideypool anymore. And now for some odd reason she hates musicals. Well I know why she hates them. Because some people told her musicals are for weird people. I love musical's. But she doesn't anymore. So I'm just thinking of scrapping this idea. 

Also, musical's are amazing. 

I'm going to ask this, what's your favourite musicals? Mine are  
Hamilton  
Heathers  
The count of Monte Cristo  
Les Miserables

I have a lot more but you would've stop reading so ye. Please tell me what musical's you like. 

Alright. BYE!!! 


End file.
